Joko Widodo
Joko "Jokowi" Dodo (Mandarin: 佐科威) is the second and current Chairman of the UAAA. He was previously Governor of Surabaya and Guangdong before being placed by Willem Deondecker as his successor prior to his resignation. Jokowi was born in Erath and was one of the many that evacuated the planet before the Nuclear Holocaust. Upon reaching The Erviadus Galaxy and Ingos Tenum, Jokowi immediately joined the Communist Party of Asia. He was assigned as Mayor of Surabaya and gained massive popularity and rose through the ranks to become Governor of Guangdong. After the resignation of Willem Deondecker, Jokowi was hand-picked by the former Chairman to replace him, a decision that unanimously brought great approval to the citizens of the UAAA. His coronation was met with a city-wide attendance in Guangdong, with millions more watching at their homes. Early life Jokowi was born in Surabaya, into a family of four, as the eldest and only son to parents Noto Mihardjo, a furniture businessman and housewife Sudjiatmi Notomihardjo (née Adimulyang). His family was considered poor and Jokowi was only afforded education at age 11, but did exceptionally well in school, despite also working in his father's furniture workshop. He continued education from middle school till high school, before being given a scholarship to a university. There, he took up education in the Forestry Faculty of the university, using the opportunity to study the structure of wood, its utilisation, and its technology. Upon completing his degree, he established his own furniture business, which was quite successful. At the time, Jokowi also married his wife Iriana and had two sons and a daughter with her. Jokowi has stated that his life was "simple and quiet" up to the point that a global war had started in Etar. Well beyond his age to serve in the military, Jokowi managed to scrap up his funds to buy his family a place in the space shuttle that was to leave Etar upon nuclear warfare. He and his family were one of the many that was spared from the nuclear warheads that dropped on their homes. Entry into politics Mayor of Surabaya Jokowi had considered politics ever since he was a furniture businessman and nearly joined one party before evacuating Erath. After the landing on Ingos Tenum, he immediately joined the Communist Party of Asia (CPA) and was given the post of Mayor in the still growing city of Surabaya. He was renowned for his hands-down approach, directly visiting areas that are in need of help. This has shaped to be a policy named 'Blusukan' for which Jokowi has been famous for. He quickly turned Surabaya into a hub for foreign investors, imposed strict regulations and penalties for wood-chopping and also a free healthcare program for the citizens of Surabaya. His latter two would become policies adopted by the CPA for the nation. Governor of Guangdong Jokowi was then put into power as Governor of the capital city of the UAAA after only two years as Mayor of Surabaya, leaving the former city to a state that it nearly rivaled Guangdong economically and socially. His term as Governor saw the return of the Blusukan policy, which proved fiercely popular among the Guangdong citizens. He also publicly revealed his monthly salary and provincial budget, giving the masses a degree of transparency. He effectively doubled the provincial budget, rising from ₡106 billion to ₡202 billion during his second year through various financial reforms. He also launched the "Guangdong Education Card" educational program that allowed students to bank an allowance into the card to buy school supplies such as books and uniforms. The card is constantly monitored as it can only be used to purchase the mentioned item. One of the most notable achievements of Jokowi was his flood control program, which he greenlit various reservoirs to be built in Guangdong, due to weather-manipulating technology not available for the UAAA at that time. This helped to reduce the extent of floods in Guangdong by nearly 70%. Chairman of the UAAA Jokowi had spent four years as Guangdong Governor and replaced Willem Deondecker to be the second Chairman of the UAAA, after the latter's wish for Jokowi to be his successor. Trivia *He has a flower pot. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Status: Alive Category:National Leaders Category:Asians Category:Politicians